Season
by kacang metal
Summary: Bahkan, Mikoshiba tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, bila tak ada orang lain yang bersedia menceritakan kronologinya/Rikues dari begodeluxe!/Happy reading!


_Summer_.

Setelah mengalami kecelakaan seminggu lalu, Mikoshiba Mikoto kini merasa seluruh kehidupannya hanya diliputi kebahagiaan. Lihat saja senyum lebar yang selalu terlukis dalam wajahnya setiap , walau begitu, tetapi saja sifat _tsundere _tetap melekat padanya.

"Nozaki…"

Suara yang cukup nyaring dan terdapat nada seduktif di sana, berhasil membuat kamar pemuda pemilik surai _onyx _di hadapannya berisik. Tangannya bergerak, menelusuri tiap jengkal tubuhnya yang masih tertutup rapi oleh baju putih. Desahan tertahan membuat kamar milik sang _onyx _kembali berisik, ketika tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh puting susunya sendiri.

"Noza... ah, maksudku, Umeta—mmph!"

"Jangan menggodaku, Mikoshiba. Kau tahu, _deadline_nya adalah lusa."

Yah, walau berhasil mendapatkan atensi dari sang _onyx_ alias Nozaki Umetarou, tetap saja bukan ini yang Mikoshiba inginkan. Awalnya, Mikoshiba hanya berniat mengurangi kebosanan dengan menggoda Nozaki. Tetapi, apes juga nasibnya hari ini. Ia kira, saat Nozaki mendekatinya, dirinya bakal dihadiahi kecupan-kecupan di sekitar wajahnya dan akhirnya berlanjut pada kegiatan yang lebih intim. Namun, Mikoshiba salah besar. Dengan teganya, Nozaki justru menyumpali mulut Mikoshiba menggunakan kaus kaki yang diduga belum dicuci selama dua minggu. Pasti tahu 'kan, bagaimana aromanya?

**Season**

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi

**WARNING** : saya yakin ini ooc banget, fluff sepertinya, typo(s), sedikit klise, plotnya mbingungin, abaikan judul yang gak nyambung banget sama ceritanya, dan lain-lain.

Rikues dari **begodeluxe**! Dengan ini, hutang saya lunas, ya. Dan untuk menyemarakkan Gekkan Shōjo Nozaki-kun Pair Week!

Hanya fanfiksi senang-senang tanpa memungut keuntungan sepeser pun.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Setelah menyingkirkan kaus kaki yang menyumpal mulutnya, Mikoshiba kini hanya diam dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal sepertinya.

"Daripada berpose sok _moe _begitu, lebih baik kau melanjutkan memberi efek pada halaman ini,"ujar Nozaki kalem, tanpa mengidahkan Mikoshiba yang tengah kesal.

Awalnya, Mikoshiba menolak. Tapi, daripada ia mati konyol karena bosan, lebih baik ia turuti saja permintaan Nozaki. Akhirnya, Mikoshiba bangkit dari tempatnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Nozaki. Semakin dekat. Dekat. Dan _hup_!

Dengan seringai yang terulas di wajahnya, Mikoshiba sempat-sempatnya mengambil moment untuk memeluk Nozaki dari belakang, tentunya.

"Hei, Nozaki…" Mikoshiba menghentikkan ucapannya sejenak untuk memperhatikan Nozaki yang masih teguh dengan _poker face_nya. "Apakah tidak ada pekerjaan lain, selain memberi efek?"

Satu detik, Nozaki masih sibuk dengan berlembar-lembar kertas yang sudah tidak suci lagi akibat telah tercoret oleh tinta tipis.

Sepuluh detik, Mikoshiba masih menanti atensi dari Nozaki.

Lima belas detik, Nozaki belum juga memberi atensinya kepada sang pemuda pemilik surai _fanta_.

Tiga puluh delapan detik, Mikoshiba mulai jengkel karena tak kunjung mendapatkan atensi dari sang _onyx_.

"Noza—mmph!"

"Itukah yang kau inginkan?"

Mikoshiba hanya diam dan menikmati kecupan kedua yang diberikan Nozaki pada bibirnya. Ia juga tak menghiraukan bagaimana wajahnya yang berubah drastis karena dipenuhi oleh rona merah.

Dan hanya memakan waktu empat puluh dua detik, Nozaki telah memisahkan bibirnya dari Mikoshiba. Merapikan rambut _fanta _milik Mikoshiba sejenak, kemudian Nozaki memamerkan suara _baritone_nya pada pemuda di hadapannya, "Sudah puas? Lalu dengan begini, kau bersedia membantuku untuk memberi efek seperti biasanya, kan?"

Mikoshiba melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Nozaki. Segera saja ia duduk di depan meja dan menyahut kertas berisi gambar khas _manga shoujo_, kemudian mulai menggerakan tangannya dengan luwes yang sedikit demi sedikit membentuk sebuah efek—permintaan dari Nozaki, tentu saja.

Tanpa Mikoshiba ketahui, Nozaki membentuk kurva tipis pada bibirnya dan memperhatikan sang pemilik surai _fanta_ yang wajahnya masih dipenuhi rona merah. Ah, andaikan _deadline_nya bukanlah lusa, pasti Nozaki sudah menyerang Mikoshiba habis-habisan.

* * *

><p><em>Winter.<em>

Tak dirasa, kini Jepang sudah didatangi oleh musim dingin dan telah menginjak bulan Desember. Mikoshiba yang pada musim sebelumnya selalu melukis senyum lebar di wajahnya, kini kurva itu sudah lenyap terhapus salju. Alasannya simpel, sih. Karena dari yang ia dengar, Nozaki akan segera meninggalkannya di Jepang sendirian hingga musim gugur mendatang. Lama.

_Tok, tok._

"Nozaki?"

Sudah hampir lima menit Mikoshiba berdiri di depan pintu kayu berpelitur karamel, namun belum ada sahutan dari ruangan di balik pintu itu. Bisa-bisa, Mikoshiba mati kedinginan kalau begini terus. Mana ia lupa memakai atribut khusus musim dingin dan hanya bermodalkan sweter berwarna _maroon_, _training_, dan sandal.

_Tok, tok, tok._

Kini, sudah hampir sepuluh menit Mikoshiba menanti pintu kayu di hadapannya terbuka dan ingin segera menghunjani Nozaki dengan pelukan yang dapat membuat tubuhnya hangat.

_Hatchi_!

"Mikoshiba-_kun_?"

Suara nyaring dan terdapat sedikit nada khawatir di sana, membuat Mikoshiba menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Ah, Sakura Chiyo rupanya. Tetapi, apa yang dilakukan gadis dengan balutan atribut musim dingin berwarna _soft pink_, di apartemen Nozaki saat salju masih turun dengan ganas?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Mikoshiba retoris. Yah, walau tanpa bertanya pun, Mikoshiba seharusnya sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

"Eh? Tentu saja membantu Nozaki-_kun_. Walau hanya sebentar saja." Nah, jawaban Sakurabenar-benar tepat seperti dugaan Mikoshiba. "Tapi, sepertinya Nozaki-_kun_ sedang pergi, ya?"

Oh iya, mengapa Mikoshiba tak berpikir bahwa Nozaki sedang keluar rumah? Hhh, namanya juga orang kangen. Pasti pendapat negatif seperti itu sudah ditepis jauh-jauh.

"Mungkin," Mikoshiba memilih untuk menjawab dengan singkat namun jelas. Menjengkelkan juga bila Nozaki benar-benar meninggalkannya sendirian di depan kamar apartemennya. Ditambah lagi, suhu di luar ruangan yang amat rendah membuatnya merasa semakin kesal. Padahal, Nozaki sudah berjanji kepada Mikoshiba bahwa mereka akan satu hari penuh bersama-sama menikmati hangatnya perapian dan secangkir coklat panas.

"Kalau begitu…" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju Mikoshiba dan memberikan kain yang bentuknya menyerupai bungkus bubuk sihir seperti di film-film. Mikoshiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memandang Sakura dengan heran. "Itu adalah coklat panas yang berasal dari Switzerland. Diminum, ya. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Tolong bilang ke Nozaki-_kun_, bahwa aku ada acara keluarga sekarang."

Mikoshiba masih memandang Sakura dengan heran, walau gadis berkucir kuda itu sudah semakin menjauh dari jangkauan penglihatannya hingga…

"Mikoshiba?"

…suara _baritone _milik Nozaki mengusik indra pendengarannya.

Mikoshiba hampir terlonjak kaget saat Nozaki secara mendadak mencium pipi kanannya. Rona merah mulai mewarnai wajah putih Mikoshiba.

"N-Nozaki!"

"Sakura sudah pulang, ya?"

Mikoshiba hanya menatap Nozaki yang sudah terbalut oleh mantel berwarna abu-abu, syal, serta sepatu boots sebelum secara reflek menjawab, "Hari ini kau terlihat tampan, Nozaki."

"Maaf?"

Sepasang kelereng berwarna _fanta _yang senada dengan rambutnya, kini terbelalak lebar. Wajah Mikoshiba semakin dipenuhi oleh rona merah. _Reflek yang bagus_, batin Mikoshiba berisik.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Nozaki. Kau tak perlu mendengarnya."

Nozaki hanya menatap Mikoshiba datar, kemudian memakaikan satu mantel berwarna putih tulang pada sang pemilik surai _fanta_.

"T-terima kasih sudah memakaikanku mantel dan bersedia untuk menyimpankan mantel ini untukku."

Dan pada detik berikutnya, mereka memilih untuk berjalan dan begabung dengan kerumunan orang sembari menikmati salju yang kini menjatuhkan diri ke bumi secara lembut.

* * *

><p><em>Spring.<em>

Artinya sudah waktunya bagi Mikoshiba untuk tinggal sendirian di Jepang tanpa adanya Nozaki.

Dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat kusut, Mikoshiba melangkahkan kakinya dan semakin lama menjadi berlari menyusuri jalanan menuju bandara. Tangan kanannya membawa satu tas berisi camilan, dan tangan kirinya membawa kertas-kertas yang dipeluk olehnya. Melirik jam tangannya sejenak, kemudian mendecih kesal. _Pukul 06.43 A.M._, hanya tersisa lima belas menit sebelum Nozaki meninggalkan jejak terakhir di Jepang.

"Mikoshiba-_senpai_?"

Ah, suara ini pasti milik milik Wakamatsu Hirotaka. _Kouhai_nya yang paling imut dan diduga naksir dengan Seo Yuzuki. Atau justru mereka sudah berpacaran? Mikoshiba sendiri juga tidak tahu.

"Buru-buru ke bandara, _senpai_?"

Mikoshiba hanya mengulas seringai tipis setelah mendapat pertanyaan yang dilayangkan oleh Wakamatsu. Yah, apakah ia harus menjawab pertanyaan retoris itu?

"Ah, pasti jawabannya adalah iya. Kalau begitu, biar kutemani, _senpai_! Kebetulan aku juga harus mengembalikan jaket ini ke Nozaki-_senpai_."

"Jaket? Kau pernah meminjam jaket Nozaki?"

"_Un_! Kebetulan saat musim dingin kemarin, aku terjebak dalam badai salju dan akhirnya memilih berteduh di rumah Nozaki-_senpai_. Karena aku hanya bermodalkan sweter, akhirnya Nozaki-_senpai _meminjamiku jaket dan belum sempat kukembalikan."

"Oh." Tanggapan yang singkat dan padat, Mikoshiba.

Setelah Mikoshiba menanggapi jawaban dari Wakamatsu dengan bergumam 'oh' secara lirih, mereka akhirnya dikunjungi oleh keheningan. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berinisiatif untuk membuka mulut guna mengusir keheningan dan hanya berjalan secara konstan menuju bandara.

Awalnya sih, langkah mereka sama. Namun, lama kelamaan langkah kaki Mikoshiba semakin lebar, lebar, dan akhirnya berhasil membuat Wakamatsu kewalahan untuk menserasikan langkahnya. _Sudah pukul 06.50 A.M._, kalau begini, Mikoshiba hanya mendapat waktu delapan menit. Seandainya _time machine _itu sungguhan ada, Mikoshiba pasti akan segera menggunakannya dan kembali ke masa saat Nozaki telah kembali ke Jepang.

.

.

.

"Nozaki!"

Akhirnya, setelah lari bagaikan maraton, sampai juga Mikoshiba di Bandara Internasional Narita—walau sendirian karena Wakamatsu berakhir dengan menitipkan jaket milik Nozaki dengan alasan, "Maaf Mikoshiba-_senpai_. Aku titipkan jaket milik Nozaki-_senpai_ kepadamu, ya? Aku memiliki janji dengan Seo-_senpai_. _Jaa_!"

"Kupikir, kau tidak akan datang."

Mikoshiba hanya mengulas cengiran tipis, lalu segera mengembalikan jaket milik Nozaki yang dipinjam oleh Wakamatsu.

"Aku mendapat titipan dari Wakamatsu. Katanya, jaket ini milikmu," walau berbicara dengan nada normal sekali pun, rupanya suara Mikoshiba masih termakan oleh bisingnya bandara. Karenanya, Nozaki memintanya untuk mengulangi apa yang dikatannya. Mikoshiba hanya menghela napas pasrah dan mengulangi perkataannya, dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf tentunya.

"Oh, begitu. Terima kasih." Lagi-lagi Mikoshiba hanya mengulas cengiran tipis setelah mendengar respon dari Nozaki.

_Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Tipikal Nozaki sekali_, batin Mikoshiba.

"Tetapi, karena aku sudah memiliki jaket baru, maka jaket ini aku minta kau yang merawatnya."

"Hah?"

"Simpan jaket ini sampai aku kembali ke Jepang."

Uh, apa-apaan itu. Nozaki berkata seperti itu seakan-akan akan meninggalkan Mikoshiba sendirian di Jepang selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Nyatanya, Nozaki hanya akan meninggalkan Jepang dan Mikoshiba sampai musim gugur saja, kok.

"Baiklah, akan kusimpan dengan baik."

"Kalau begitu," Nozaki diam sejenak, lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang pemuda pemilik rambut _fanta_. Kepalanya bergerak maju, hingga bibirnya bersentuhan dengan milik Mikoshiba secara lembut. Manis dan hangat, ya?

"Aku pergi dulu. Pastikan kau baik-baik saja selama di Jepang tanpaku."

"N-Nozaki!"

_Yeah_, kalimat perpisahan yang tak buruk, Nozaki Umetarou.

.

.

.

Setelah puas bertemu dengan Nozaki untuk terakhir kalinya, akhirnya Mikoshiba menarik dirinya dari kerumunan orang berlalu lalang di bandara. Kepalanya menengadah, hingga terbentuk refleksi langit biru pada kedua kelereng _fanta _jernih yang senada dengan rambutnya. Ah, panas terik khas musim panas sekali, namun menyebalkan juga bila mengingat bahwa Mikoshiba tidak membawa payung. Sepertinya, ia harus segera pulang atau bisa-bisa kulitnya menjadi hitam dan kena omelan dari Nozaki. Tetapi, tak ada salahnya 'kan, bila ia jalan-jalan sejenak dan menikmati musim panas sebentar saja?

DRRT! DRRT!

[Subject : (blank).

To : Mikoshiba Mikoto.

Pastikan kau segera pulang atau kulitmu akan menjadi hitam. Kau tidak tega padaku, kan? Jangan merusak indahnya tubuhmu karena kau adalah model _heroine_ku.

Oh, dan kau juga milikku.

From : Nozaki Umetarou.]

Baru saja Mikoshiba berinisiatif untuk jalan-jalan sejenak dan berusaha mengabaikan omelan Nozaki yang terngiang-ngiang di otaknya akibat ia berpanas-panasan, dirinya sudah diperingatkan oleh sang kekasih tercinta. _Oke, ini artinya aku memang harus segera pulang_.

Akhirnya, Mikoshiba menyerah dan memilih untuk menurut dengan Nozaki, alias langsung pulang tanpa mampir kemana pun. Menghela napas sejenak, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju jalan pulang. Matanya melirik beberapa _café _yang berdiri di pinggir jalan dan padat pengunjung. Ingin rasanya Mikoshiba mampir ke _café _tersebut dan membeli segelas kopi dingin serta beberapa potong kue. Namun, ia masih kepada sayang tubuh dan Nozaki. Jadi, bagaimana pun juga ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa berbelok sedikitpun ke _café _itu.

Terus melangkah, hingga bertemu dengan persimpangan jalan. Kebetulan, di sana ia menemukan anak kecil yang tampaknya ingin menyebrang, namun dari raut wajahnya terlihat bahwa ia takut. Awalnya sih, Mikoshiba mengabaikan anak kecil itu. Namun, akhirnya anak kecil itu menghampiri Mikoshiba dan meminta tolong untuk menyebrangkannya. Kalau sudah begini, mana bisa Mikoshiba menolak. Laki-laki—sok—_gentle _mana sih yang berani mengabaikan anak kecil yang tengah meminta tolong?

Mikoshiba hanya mengulas senyum lebar dan menggandeng tangan anak kecil itu, kemudian menuntunnya untuk jalan. _Bagus, lampu merah untuk kendaraan. Artinya, lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki_.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, empat langkah, tujuh langkah, hingga genap lima belas langkah, kini mereka sudah berada di tengah-tengah jalan. Dan pada langkah ke-delapan belas, Mikoshiba merasakan aroma anyir yang menusuk indra penciumannya dan rasa sakit yang menyerang sekujur tubuhnya. Pekikan beberapa orang yang tak dikenalnya juga memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Serta indra penglihatannya yang hanya dapat menangkap warna hitam. Semuanya kini terasa gelap bagi Mikoshiba.

* * *

><p>"Mikoshiba-<em>kun<em>! Mikoshiba-_kun_!"

Siapa? Sakura, kah?

"Mikoshiba-_senpai_!

Wakamatsu, ya?

"_Mikoshiba!"_

Nozaki?

"Mikoshiba-_kun_, akhirnya kau sadar juga setelah koma selama hampir memakan waktu lima bulan."

Pernyataan tiba-tiba dari Sakura Chiyo cukup untuk membuat Mikoshiba membuka matanya secara sempurna dan relfek. Koma selama lima bulan? Memangnya, apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya?

"Apa yang terjadi denganku, Sakura?" Bagus sekali. Kau bertanya dengan nada yang amat lirih, Mikoshiba. Mungkin Sakura tidak mendengarnya.

"Eh? Apa, Mikoshiba-_senpai_?"

Mikoshiba hanya meringis saat dugaanku bahwa suara tak akan mungkin didengar oleh dua penghuni kamar yang penuh dengan alat-alat kedokteran. Tangannya terangkat, lalu telapak tangannya ia gerakkan ke bawah lalu ke atas. Tampaknya Mikoshiba tengah memberi tanda kepada Wakamatsu agar mendekat.

Wakamatsu yang menangkap maksud dari tangan Mikoshiba, segera saja tubuhnya ia condongkan ke depan hingga telinganya berada tepat di samping mulut s_enpai_nya itu. Mikoshiba terkikik-kikik saat mengetahui bahwa Wakamatsu menangkap maksudnya. Segera saja ia kembali berbicara, dengan nada yang masih saja lirih.

"Oh." Wakamatsu mengangguk mengerti, kemudian kembali menegakkan dirinya dan mengatakannya kepada Sakura. Dari yang Mikoshiba lihat, tampaknya Sakura cukup terkejut mendapat pertanyaan darinya. Perhatikan saja raut wajahnya yang awalnya datar, kini penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

Ketika Wakamatsu masih sibuk berbicara dengan Sakura, kedua kelereng _fanta _milik Mikoshiba tak henti-hentinya menggelinding ke sana dan ke mari. Walau sudah menyelisik hingga sudut-sudut ruangan, maupun langit-langit hingga menatap ke luar melalui jendela yang kebetulan tak tertutupi oleh gorden, Mikoshiba tetap saja tak bisa menemukan sosok tinggi yang dicarinya. Tentu saja, siapa lagi bila bukan Nozaki Umetarou?

Bahkan Mikoshiba yakin betul bahwa saat dirinya berada di antara sadar dan tidak, ia mendengar suara milik Sakura, Wakamatsu, serta Nozaki. Tetapi, mengapa sosok Nozaki tidak terlihat eksistensinya di ruangan ini?

"Mikoshiba-_kun_, yang terjadi padamu adalah… kecelakaan tabrak lari karena menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil."

Mikoshiba, menghirup napas dalam-dalam, kemudian kembali bertanya, "Lalu di mana Nozaki berada?"

Kini, Sakura memilih untuk bungkam dan melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang, sedikit mengambil jarak dari Mikoshiba. Melihat itu, mau tak mau Wakamatsu melangkahkan kakinya tiga langkah ke depan dan menjawab, "Nozaki-_senpai_…"

Ruangan itu hening sejenak, sebelum tangis pecah terdengar setelah Wakamatsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"…meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawaat pada musim Semi kemarin, Mikoshiba-_senpai_."

.

.

.

END

Halo! *lirik jam* oke, saya tahu seharusnya belajar untuk ulangan harian IPA besok, bukan malah publish fic. Tapi… ah sudahlah. Saya juga minta maaf karena tak sempat baca ulang *sungkem*. Kalau begitu, bila anda bingung dengan alur di sini, bisa tanyakan saya melalu PM, kok

Baiklah, saya ijin undur diri dulu! Kecupin reader(s) satu per satu,

kacang metal.


End file.
